


Can you sing for me?

by brooken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles Stilinski Sings, Stiles has a beautiful voice, songs from Violetta
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooken/pseuds/brooken
Summary: Stiles dedykuje Peterowi piosenkę o miłości, wyznając mu przy tym swoje uczucia, tylko że mężczyzna nie potrafi mówić po hiszpańsku.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem jak bardzo mało jest polskich steterów, więc sama dodam coś od siebie:)  
> Od razu zaznaczam, że piosenki użyte tutaj są z serialu Violetta, który leciał na Disney Channel. Za każdym razem pod piosenką będzie link do odsłuchania.  
> Miłego czytania:)

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsjBC__5cq0)

Es necesario poder rugir  
Inevitable saber gritar  
Es importante para sentir  
Imprescindible para cantar

Cura la fiebre y te hace bien  
Al escenario y a disfrutar  
Mueve la pelvis en su vaivén  
Pon el vértigo y a bailar

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Muy precisos movedizos  
Con los pies levanta el piso

Luz, cámara y acción  
Luz, cámara y acción  
Como la luna quiero brillar  
Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

Hasta las piedras quieren bailar

 

Peter wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, słysząc ten piękny głos. W salonie siedziała cały wataha, więc najprawdopodobniej to był ktoś z nich. Nie miał jednak pojęcia kto, gdyż nikt nigdy nie śpiewał na spotkaniach w lofcie.

Stanął na środku pomieszczenia i spojrzał na chłopaka, który stał z gitarą w ręce.

\- Stiles? - zapytał cicho zaskoczony. Wszyscy zgromadzeni na niego spojrzeli, łącznie z szatynem. 

\- Tak? - odpowiedział, nie bardzo wiedząc, o co mężczyźnie mogło chodzić. 

Peter zaśmiał się cicho. Nie wierzył, że to ten nastolatek miał taki cudowny głos. 

Niczym anioł, pomyślał, patrząc na niego.

\- To ty śpiewałeś? - Odpowiedziało mu delikatne skinienie głowy przez Stilinskiego. Hale stał jak głupi, przyglądając mu się. Szczerze powiedziawszy, czuł się więcej niż oczarowany.

\- Stiles ma głos jak anioł - powiedziała Lydia z uśmiechem. Pozostali przytaknęli na jej słowa. - Zaśpiewaj mu coś jeszcze.

Szatyn spojrzał na nią, a potem na Petera, po czym ponownie podniósł trzymaną przez siebie gitarę. Chwilę jeszcze zastanawiał się nad piosenką, a kiedy wymyślił, podszedł do mężczyzny, który nadal przyglądał mu się uważnie.

\- Tę piosenkę napisałem dwa tygodnie temu. I w sumie mogę ci ją zadedykować. - Uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko. - Taka specjalnie dla ciebie.

Peter zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie odpowiedział mu na to, nie mogąc się doczekać tego, co chłopak mu przygotował.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJr81huoBf4)

Por tu amor yo renaci eres todo para mi  
Hace frio y no te tengo y el cielo se ah vuelto gris  
Puedo pasar mil años, soñando que vienes a mi  
Por que esta vida no es vida sin ti

Te esperare por que al vivir tu me enseñaste  
Te seguire por que mi mundo quiero darte  
Hasta que vuelvas te esperare  
Y hare lo que sea por volverte a ver

Przez cały czas trwania piosenki, Stiles uśmiechał się do mężczyzny i patrzył mu się prosto w oczy. Tę czynność przerwał jedynie wtedy, kiedy w połowie postanowił go okrążyć. Jednocześnie chłopak czuł, że wreszcie mógł się spokojnie wygadać.

Z kolei wilkołak w głowie miał tylko jedno słowo. Anioł. Głos Stilinskiego sprawił, że miał ciarki. Taki… kojący, czuły, spokojny… Coś pięknego.

Ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać, gdyż zwyciężyło inne uczucie, którym było irytacja. Nie miał pojęcia, co mu przez tę piosenkę chciał powiedzieć. Nigdy nie uczył się hiszpańskiego i ledwo pamiętał jakieś pojedyncze słowa.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że hiszpański opanowałem na poziomie minus dziesięć - powiedział, patrząc na niego zirytowany. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i poszedł usiąść z zaskoczonymi przyjaciółmi na kanapie. - Doskonale wiem, że wy wiecie, więc może ktoś mnie oświeci? - zwrócił się mężczyzna do zgromadzonych. Oczywiście odpowiedziało mu milczenie z ich strony. - Jak sobie chcecie - warknął, wkurzony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, tylko nie on. - Ale nie liczcie na moją pomoc w razie zagrożenia.

I po tych słowach obrażony opuścił pomieszczenie, z myślą, że na pewno nie było to nic niemiłego.

\- Serio, Stiles? - zapytał Isaac, który jako pierwszy otrząsnął się z szoku. W tamtym momencie już się uśmiechał odrobinę kpiąco. 

Szatyn zbył go machnięciem ręki.

\- Czasami znajomość hiszpańskiego jest więcej niż przydatna - odparł i zaczął nucić sobie tę piosenkę pod nosem. 

Pozostali znajdujący się w lofcie, czyli alfa Derek, najlepszy przyjaciel Stilinskiego Scott, który był betą, tak samo jak Isaac i Jackson, banshee Lydia, łowczyni Allison, nadal przyglądali się jedynemu człowiekowi w gronie.

\- Oh, już przestańcie - mruknął, przewracając oczami. - Już dawno zastanawiałem się jak wam to powiedzieć.

Ale nadal w pokoju trwała głucha cisza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak zwykle, piosenka nie moja, tylko z Violetty.

Minął miesiąc, odkąd Stiles zaśpiewał Peterowi. Mężczyzna czuł się nieco zirytowany faktem, że nie wiedział, co chłopak chciał mu przez to powiedzieć, a sama myśl, iż na pewno przez długi czas ponownie nie usłyszy tego głosu, doprowadzała go do szału.

Życie watahy w ciągu tego miesiąca trochę się zmieniło. Odnaleźli młodszą siostrę Dereka Corę, która dołączyła niedawno do ich stada. Bardziej chodziło o Hale’ów, gdyż okazało się, że dziewczyna miała zachcianki i podobno umiała śpiewać, więc zostali zmuszeni do kupienia jej keyboarda. Cora nawet chciała dołączyć do szkolnego chóru, jednak dopiero w następnym tygodniu miało się odbyć jej mini przesłuchanie. Siedem dni na nauczenie się piosenki.

Dopiero trzy dni przed jej występem dla muzyka, Stiles dowiedział się, że Cora umiała śpiewać. Właściwie stało się to za pośrednictwem instrumentu w salonie.

\- Śpiewasz? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Peter, który wyjątkowo z nimi siedział, spojrzał na Stilinskiego z uwagą. 

\- Za trzy dni mam przesłuchanie do chóru - powiedziała od razu.

\- Co dostałaś do nauczenia się? - Podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do keyboardu. 

\- Nel mio mondo - westchnęła, a później dodała z jękiem. - Nie nauczyłam się jeszcze całej, jest po włosku.

Stiles zaśmiał się na to cicho. Peter aż dostał ciarek na ten dźwięk. Wreszcie usłyszy ten głos, ten cudowny głos chłopaka.

Ale znowu nic nie zrozumie.

\- Zawsze tak robi nowym. Daje piosenkę po włosku, a później masz śpiewać i wymyślać mu piosenki po hiszpańsku. Uważa, że to dobry sposób do przećwiczenia mówienia w innych językach - powiedział, kiedy w końcu stanął za instrumentem. - To ja zaśpiewam pierwszą zwrotkę, a później razem zaśpiewamy sobie refren.

Dziewczyna od razu się zgodziła.

Ze stada jedynie Jackson nie okazał zainteresowania tym, co się stało, zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem. Reszta z wyczekiwaniem przyglądała się im, chcąc usłyszeć głos Cory. No, może z wyjątkiem Petera, który chciał usłyszeć Stilesa w wersji włoskej.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qeYNcIeGZo)

Ti confesso che  
non so bene  
cosa fare.  
Forse e perche  
non ho tempo  
per pensare.  
I miei dubbi  
sono tanti e  
non posso  
andare avanti.  
Ma ora sono  
stanca, non  
aspetto piu.

Mi sveglio  
ancora qui nel  
mio mondo.  
QUESTA SONO  
IO!  
Da oggi io  
vivro fino in fondo il  
destino mio!

Finalmente lo so,  
ascoltero tutto  
cio' che provo,  
tutto tutto tutto !  
Finalmente lo so,  
ascoltero tutto  
cio' che provo...  
Niente mi spaventera'!

\- Świetnie - skomentował Stiles, kiedy stado skończyło klaskać. Szatyn przez cały czas trwania piosenki, ukradkiem spoglądał na Petera, jednak co jakiś czas na sekundę dłużej wracając do Cory. Chciał tylko zobaczyć, czy podoba mu się. Wiedział, że jego głos mu się spodobał, ale zdawał sobie również sprawę, iż zirytował go tym, że nie wiedział o czym mu śpiewał. - Masz może gitarę?

\- Nie umiem grać na gitarze - powiedziała szczerze.

\- Oh, będziesz miała bardzo utrudnione życie w chórze. Zawsze mniej robią osoby, które grają tylko na jednym instrumencie - oznajmił, po czym wrócił na swoje miejsce, blisko ulubionego fotela Petera, na którym mężczyzna siedział.

\- A ty na czym grasz? - zapytała, siadając obok niego na kanapie. 

\- Oprócz pianina i gitary, to gram jeszcze na…

\- Wkurzającej trąbce i równie denerwującej perkusji - dokończył za niego Isaac, na co Stilinski prychnął. - Właśnie z powodu tych dwóch instrumentów, nie przychodzę do niego bez wsparcia w postaci Jacksona, Dereka lub Lydii. Ja, Scott i Allison nie możemy go poskromić, a oni już tak.

Cora zaśmiała się na jego słowa.

\- Jak bardzo chcesz, mogę cię złapać po lekcjach i ci urządzić mały koncert - poinformował go, wcześniej wystawiając mu język. Nie lubił, kiedy Lahey obrażał jego dzieci. Następnie ponownie zwrócił się do Cory. - Na upartego zagram ci coś na skrzypcach, ale nie mam swoich w domu, bo nie zamierzam się uczyć. Jedynie kawałek dla Browna, któremu coś kiedyś odwaliło i stwierdził, że świetnym pomysłem będzie sprawdzenie mnie. To też mu się czasami zdarza, więc przygotuj się na testowanie twoich umiejętność. Ale oprócz tego jest fajnie.

\- To mam nadzieję, że mnie przyjmie. Zawsze mi się marzyło bycie w szkolnym chórku - odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem, który Stillinski odwzajemniał.

Kompletnie nie podobało się do Peterowi, który przez cały czas na nich patrzył. Jakoś nie widział mu się związek jego siostrzenicy ze Stilesem. Zupełnie bez powodu. Chociaż, miał już pomysł na dowiedzenie się, co miał na myśli szatyn w tamtej piosence. 

\- Przyjmie każdego, kto mu zagra, super wygląda i ładnie zaśpiewa - stwierdził. - Spełniasz te trzy warunki.

Och, to już zdecydowanie nie podobało się Peterowi.


End file.
